A Journey to Dracula's Castle
by Miss.Potter.xx
Summary: A journey to Dracula's Castle. Let your imagination become the person as you read. R/R PLEASE!


_This was a project I had to do for my English exam. I wanted to post it on here to see what people thought. Reviews, improvements or just your favourite parts are all welcome! _

_Read and enjoy then!_

**~ A Journey to Dracula's Castle ~**

I looked out of the large train window into the sky, watching the setting sun cast streaks of reds, oranges and yellows across the deep black sky. As the train began to chundle along its wide and old tracks, I heard the high-pitched whistle being sounded. Most probably to tell people to close the doors and to clear the tracks of passers-by.

I sighed, 'This is going to be a long journey,' I thought.

I moved my gaze away from the quickly misting window and finally took in my surroundings. The train was grand. It was magnificent. The green velvet seats were surrounded with oak furnishings. The blood red fabric that surrounded the outskirts of the window pane, hung down in a somewhat majestic manner. The only light source came from an old but classic wall lamp that was above the door of each individual carriage. The light was dim but it did give off enough light to see the odd looks and glances I was receiving from an old man sitting opposite me. His eyes peered over his full-moon-like rimmed glasses. His gaze penetrated my eyes. My heart. My soul. As if looking for answers.

'Dracula's Castles – Carpathian Mountains?' The man whispered these words as a question but I could tell it was more of a statement. He found the answers. The clues. His eyes showed me that. The cold and scary look in his eyes showed me that.

All I could do to respond to his words was to nod in a cautious fashion. Not to be too scared and not to be too confident.

Just as time passes quickly when you're enjoying. I find it also speeds up when you are greatly intrigued by something. So when I cleared a space of moisture from the window and looked out at the quickly advancing town. I knew we were almost there.

The noises and smiles and general movement of a normal train station had disappeared and the space was filled will silence, odd glances and quick movement. It was like no-one wanted to hang around for too long.

As my carriage driver put my bags on the rack, I looked around the old, dark town. The houses were tall and slightly leaning. The cobbled roads were uneven and in the distance you could see the sun was completely set.

The carriage was ready and as I stepped inside to the empty seats, the horses started to move down the cobbled street I had just looked down. . They started with a jolt so I nearly crashed into the oak wall if I didn't grab onto one of the empty seats edges. The sky had a few clouds and the starts were out in their billions, all like little spotlights on a black canvas. Just like spotlights, they gave out enough light to see, especially with the aid of the big, full moon.

The horses dragged the heavy oak carriage through the winding narrow roads, houses looming in from both sides like they were trying to get a better look at whatever is in the street.

Thankfully, there was enough light from the stars in the sky, so I looked around at the unkempt, distraught furniture. The frayed and ripped leather seats, the chunks of having ripped out of the floor, ceiling and walls and the scratches that wound down the window pane. It looked like a monster had been locked up in this carriage, then it went wild.

The carriage was now winding uphill through the forests. Thick, dense, dark forests. As the carriage trundled along and I drew my focus away from the clanging hooves and the slashing water, I heard noises from the forest like it was alive and moving with us

I heard not only the crackling of twigs, rustling of leaves and the paws or hooves pounding against the ground. But I also heard the life and soul of the nocturnal animals. I heard the hooting of the owls, the squealing of the bats and even then howling of wolves. It was then that the carriage fell into a large pot-hole. But instead of getting stuck, it flew out of the hole as if by magic.

The forest was thinning and in the light my eyes could make out old ruins and lots of strange and dark gargoyles. They went from the largest of birds to the smallest of the wild boar.

The road got steeper and narrower. The forest thinned then disappeared. The horses slowed. These were all signs that I was approaching my destination.

Then the big, wrought iron gate confirmed that, tall, majestic, mighty. Patterns of flowers, animals and symbols had been blended into the intriguing design.

The driver stepped out and produced a large key; he unlocked the gates then dragged the heavy chain out of its position around the gate. Which swung open without a sound which just made me confused? Size? Weight? Material? No sound?

The carriage moved past the gates and they swung closed behind us. On their own.

The horses stopped moving abruptly after only a short trek up the steep, windy, gravel road. I couldn't see what was in front of the horses but I could see out to the side. This surprised me.

Where the forest thinned out and ended, I could see a vast and dark lawn. The grass went on to the horizon where it got so dark it blended with the night sky.

The driver got off the carriage yet again, but this time he knocked on the door and then told me in a muffle and gruff voice that we had arrived. I grabbed my suitcase and stepped out into the cool night air. I looked out in front and what I saw made me catch my breath in the back of my throat. It was huge. NO, it was massive. Majestic, grand, magnificent, classic, modern, medieval. These are just the words I can think of from the top of my head.

The arched windows, depicting some rather gruesome images, and the stone walls that stretched high into the sky. These were the first two things to capture my gaze. The next thing I saw was the huge gargoyles that perched above the windows. Showing life-like statues of the mythical creatures you can only read about.

I turned around to thank the driver but it looks like they left a long time ago. So quietly.

I faced the gothic house yet again and then looked at the massive double oak doors. I closed my eyes and sighed. Relax, I told myself. I opened my eyes again and looked at the house. Enchanting, enthralling, magical. Some more words I thought of.

I looked back at the grand front doors and saw them open. Weren't they just closed?

I slowly blinked then looked again, as if it could be a figment of my imagination. When I looked, the doors were still open but now there was a tall slim silhouette standing in the door way.

I started fidgeting; a pit of snakes began to grow in my stomach. Who was this person? I looked down at the ground, too nervous to look at this thing for too long. I was shifting my gaze awkwardly when I saw a glimmer of silver on the ground. I groped around the stones until my hand found refuge on a silver crucifix.

I didn't know what use it might be but I put it in my pocket anyway.

At that point, deep within my soul, I found the courage to look up at the silhouette and I took a step forward. At the same time the silhouette took a step forward, coming out of the shadows, and three of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life came into view.

The man in the centre was the silhouette. . He wore long black robes that clung to his body. Showing his tall, skinny frame. His long black hair was silky and it flowed smoothly down his back in a straight fashion. His skin –pale white- almost glowed in the moonlight and his eyes, as black as the deepest depths of the ocean, were as cold and hard as charcoal.

As I gazed into his eyes my mind went fuzzy, my vision blurred and then finally my whole body touched the ground...

Fin ~

_Thank you for reading. Now just click that little review button right below! It doesn't take long! _

_.xx_


End file.
